Little Ray of Sunshine
by writingismylife0101
Summary: "Are you really my friend?" The one question that changed Lucas Friar and Riley Matthews' whole view on life. Story based after Girl Meets Rileytown.


**I told you guys that I had a one shot planned! Now here it is!**

How stupid was I? I've never felt so sad or alone. How could I ever believe that someone like me was lovable to him? I'm weird, stupid, and insecure. I'm just Riley. I've never felt sad or depressed, but now my heart is shattered and I'm broken.

"Riley, I want to help you!" Lucas exclaimed to me. We were currently fighting about me keeping my secret.

"Look, I need to fight my own battles! I don't need you or Maya or Zay or Farkle to fight them for me!" I hollered back. Lucas was ready to kill, but I wanted to be alone; I needed to be alone.

"Riley, you don't have to fight them alone! That's what friends are for," Lucas fired back. Wow! Ever since Maya, Zay, and Farkle left, which was two hours ago, Lucas and I have been fighting about this. Why does he even care? I know he said he'd handle them for me, but I wasn't worth fighting for.

"Are you really my friend?" I hated asking that question, but I needed an answer. I saw him stiffen. I knew he wasn't my friend.

"You're right! I'm not really your friend, Riley! I'm one of your BEST friends! Riley, I care about you so much, and I'd do just about anything to see you be Smiley Riley again!" Lucas answered. I wish I could believe him, but what that bully said was true. The only thing Lucas didn't know about was that the bully had even told me that I needed to die. No one cared about me. Maya and Farkle were pity friends. Lucas didn't really love me. Zay didn't want to be my friend. I believed them over my best friends, and I still do.

"You're just saying that! I'm not worth fighting for, Lucas! No one cares about me!" I screamed as I ran to my bedroom and slammed the door shut. I started crying while I was walking to my dresser. I could hear Lucas calling my name from outside my door, but I didn't care. See, the bully was right. I didn't even care about myself. I took off my blue jeans and slipped on my pink and white polka dot fuzzy pants. Then, I took off my top and slipped on my light blue shirt with a happy face on the front. I crawled in bed, but before I could get comfortable, Lucas came through my window.

"Why would you shut me out? Riley, friends talk, but real friends listen, remember?" Lucas asked me. He had me cornered now.

"Lucas, it's obvious that you don't care about me," I sobbed. Lucas came in, uninvited, and sat on my bed. He sat right beside me.

"Riley, like I said before, I care about you so much, and I'd do anything to see that beautiful smile of yours. You make everyone's day brighter by smiling. Don't you know that?" Lucas asked me as I looked down with my head and shoulders slumped. I started crying again. Lucas pulled me into his chest and let me sob into his baby blue t-shirt. Then, I remembered what the bully had said.

"Lucas, I really want to believe that you care about me, but I just don't know if I can," I replied as I wiggled out of Lucas's grip and curled up under the covers.

"Riley, I didn't want to do this here, but you need to here this. Riley Matthews, I love you. I've loved you for a while. But people keep saying I'm too young to know what love is just because I'm fifteen," Lucas declared. I looked up at him with glossy eyes and quivering lips. Lucas gently lifted me up and pressed his lips to mine. Fireworks exploded as we kissed, and finally I believed him. As we pulled away, he gave me this look.

"I believe you, Lucas, and I love you, too, and it's not just the puppy love thing. It's the real deal. It's like everytime we touch, I get butterflies. Everytime you smile at me, I just want to faint," I said, realizing that I was in love. I was fourteen and in love with my guy best friend.

"Riley, let's just keep this between us for now," Lucas said as he kissed me again. This time, it lasted longer. He gently laid me down as he still kissed me. I guess he really does love me. He pulled away as air became a necessity.

"You're my little ray of sunshine, Riles," Lucas said as he kissed my forehead. "Goodnight, Princess." Then he started to climb out of the window.

"Wait! Please stay," I begged. He chuckled as he took off his shoes and laid down beside me in the bed.

"If your dad kills me, I'll die happy," he said as he pulled me into him. I giggled and finally closed my eyes.

"I love you, and I'd like to think my dad wouldn't murder you for staying," I said as I nuzzled into his chest. He laughed lowly and responded.

"I mean it, Riles! I want to see Smiley Riley when I wake up in the morning," Lucas said as we fell asleep.

That night, a big, crazy smile was plastered on my lips as I slept. I was Lucas Friar's Little Ray of Sunshine.

 **Well, there's your oneshot guys! I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
